A Shattered Heart Doesn't Mean It's Broken
by FanofTrueLove
Summary: This is my first requested story by davros fan for a romance story between Lana Lang and the love of her life. Who is this mystery lover? What has Lana been doing since leaving Smallville? You'll have to read to find out and be sure to review and let me know what you think.


The moon was high in the night sky casting a beautiful reflection upon the sea that borders Haiti and the breeze sent shivers of sand clashing against Lana's skin. If you were to look across the beach you would think it was empty because her all black ensembles made her blend into the night. Here she stood like most nights, waiting for the next cry for help and loosing herself in deep thought. Ever since leaving Smallville Lana was lost on what to do next and searched for a purpose with her incredible abilities. For years she searched for a place to call home, stopping crime where it was but still felt unfulfilled in her life. All of that changed once she came to Haiti seeing all of the pain and poverty that the people were living in.

The people were living in fear day in and day out, being pushed around by those with high amounts of power and money. The homes that people lived in were all falling apart which caused sickness to spread quickly through the city. Here Lana found a home and purpose to try and make it better those that were in need both in the light and dark. At night Lana Lang waits in the shadows for the screams and cries of those that are in danger but by day Sandra Kellings helps in any way she can as a nurse in a local hospital.

"Help!"

Whipping around to the source of the noise Lana speeds off to the scream using her super hearing and speed. Zipping through the trees and making her way in-between the buildings Lana quickly zoomed into the scene of a young girl being held at gun point by a thug pulling the trigger. Moving into a state of urgency Lana grabbed the bullet before it hit its mark and used her other arm to send the thug flying into a wall knocking him unconscious. Just as fast as she arrived she disappeared and stood back on the white sand of the beach staying vigilant for the next situation to arise. As she stood she let her mind drift and like every other night her thoughts brought her back to him, her first and maybe only love of her life. The news spread quickly about a flying man in red and blue saving the lives of hundreds with his abilities and she instantly knew it was him. Her Clark.

Two years had passed since Superman made his debut and Lana used those two years to follow in his example as much as she could, protecting the innocent and stopping the wicked but still giving them mercy and a chance to start over. So far things had changed for the better in Haiti and people seemed to be getting the message which should have made her happy to see her actions produce fruit but she still felt hollow. Everyday she'd put her life on the line both in the light and darkness but still she came back to an empty low end apartment above a shopping square in the Haiti market place. Even before Haiti and Superman, she had this feeling of emptiness and unfulfillment that filled her within. _"What are you doing out there?" she asks in her mind, "Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"_ The questions swirled around in her mind as she stared up at the moon in the cloudless sky and watched it as if it would answer her questions. Of course she could always try to call him or at least send him a letter but that would only remind her that that was as close as she could get to him without killing him and being so close yet so far would only kill them both inside. More so on Clark's part then hers but still the fact remained that no matter how close they could get it would never be like before.

Before as in back when they were an actual couple and were completely on the same level with each other, powers and all with no secrets between them. Clark had surprised her with a picnic on the top of a waterfall in Hawaii, they stayed there until the next morning just talking and laughing with the occasional kiss. They talked about their future together, fighting crime together while raising their first child and trying to keep their powers hidden from those that would abuse the knowledge. That night they promised each other everything and anything without any regrets and wished that the sun would never go down so they could sit and talk and laugh with each other. But like everything in life things end.

Only a few days after that they were forced to separate by the hand of Lex and his twisted toy-crazed lackey with a kryptonite bomb. The choice was simple save themselves or save thousands of innocent lives. In the end they both knew what had to be done but having to say goodbye was the hardest part of it all. She could still remember the last kissed they'd shared in the loft that nearly killed Clark and the look of total defeat in his eyes. The same pain was reflected back in her eyes as the tears started to fall and she quickly retreated from the Kent farm for the last time. The memory brought tears to her eyes and she stared to wipe them away, even though no one was around to see her cry.

"Tissue?"


End file.
